fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney PIXAR's Mickey's House of Villains 2
Mickey and his pals have their hands full when the God of the Underworld Hades teams up with Jafar, Scar, Cruella, Randall, Ursula, Captain Hook, Hopper, Maleficent, Zira and the rest of their cruel crew in a wild attempt to turn the House of Mouse into the House Of Villains. Mickey and his pals transformation in the frogs, Watch the ultimate face-off as these scene-stealing scoundrels grab the stage for the showstopping musical number, "It's Our House Return!" Can Scar, Jafar, Hades, Randall, Hopper, Zira and company take the house? Or will Simba, Aladdin, Hercules, Flik, Sulley, Mike and her heroes close the curtain on this band of villains? Villains by movie/sequel movie/TV show *'Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books': Pete and Lonesome Ghosts *'The Three Little Pigs': Big Bad Wolf *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs': The Witch *'Pinocchio': Stromboli *'Fantasia': Chernabog *'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad': Headless Horseman *'Cinderella': Lady Tremaine, Drizella and Lucifer * Alice in Wonderland: The Queen of Hearts and Card Soldiers *'Peter Pan': Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Pirates Crew *'Lady and the Tramp': Si and Am *'Sleeping Beauty': Maleficent, Diablo and Her Goons *'101 Dalmatians': Cruella De Vil, Horace and Jasper Badun *'The Sword in the Stone': Madam Mim *'The Jungle Book': Shere Khan and Kaa *'Robin Hood': Prince John, Sir Hiss and Sheriff of Nottingham *'The Black Cauldron': The Horned King and Creeper *'The Great Mouse Detective': Professor Ratigan and Fidget *'The Little Mermaid': Ursula *'Beauty and the Beast': Gaston and LeFou *'Aladdin' and The Return of Jafar: Jafar and Abis Mal *'The Nightmare Before Christmas': Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel *'The Lion King': Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *'Toy Story': Sid Philips and Scud the Dog *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame': Judge Claude Frollo *'Hercules': Hades (Leader) and The Fates *'Mulan': Shan Yu, Hayabusa the Falcon and The Huns *'A Bug's Life': Hopper, Molt, Thumper and Grasshoppers *'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride': Zira and Nuka *'Toy Story 2': Emperor Zurg and Stinky Pete *'Fantasia 2000': The Firebird, The Jack-in-the-Box and The Black Triangles *'The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea': Morgana *'The Emperor's New Groove': Yzma *'Monsters, Inc.': Randall Boggs *'Home on the Range': Alameda Slim and The Willie Brothers *'Haunted Mansion': The Hitchiking Ghosts Disney Heroes by movie/sequel movie/TV show *'Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books': Pluto *'The Three Little Pigs': Practical Pig *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs': The Prince and the Seven Dwarfs *'Pinocchio': Jiminy Cricket *'Cinderella': Prince Charming, Bruno, Jaq and Gus *'Peter Pan': Peter Pan and The Lost Boys *'Lady and the Tramp': Tramp *'Sleeping Beauty': Prince Phillip and Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *'101 Dalmatians': Pongo and Perdita *'The Sword in the Stone': Merlin *'The Jungle Book': Mowgli and Baloo *'Robin Hood': Robin Hood and Little John *'The Black Cauldron': Taran and Gurgi *'The Great Mouse Detective': Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson *'The Little Mermaid': Prince Eric and Sebastian *'Beauty and the Beast': Beast *'Aladdin' and The Return of Jafar: Aladdin, Genie and Iago *'The Nightmare Before Christmas': Jack Skellington and Sally F. Skellington *'The Lion King': Simba, Timon and Pumbaa *'Toy Story' and Toy Story 2 : Woody and Buzz Lightyear *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame': Quasimodo and Phoebus *'Hercules': Hercules (Leader) *'Mulan': Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu Yao, Ling and Chien Po *'A Bug's Life': Flik and The Circus Bugs *'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride': Kovu and Kiara *'Fantasia 2000': Tin Soldier, The Elk and Colorful Triangles *'The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea': Melody, Tip and Dash *'The Emperor's New Groove': Kuzco, Pacha and Kronk *'Monsters, Inc.': Sulley and Mike *'Home on the Range': Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck and Lucky Jack References *http://disney-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_PIXAR%27s_Mickey%27s_House_of_Villains_2 Category:Disney Fan Fiction